


Little Red in Alice's Wonderland

by orphan_account



Category: Are You Alice?, Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Animal Attack, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fairy Tale Crossover, Family Member Death, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the story of Alice's misadventures in Wonderland, but... what if outside of this small and confusing tale was something that is so rare and unheard of that many Wonderlanders believed it to be either a myth or just never believe it all-together? Well then, this here is one story about how one from another story strayed too far from her path and ventured into a world that she never seen before.</p>
<p>(/based on a semi-head canon/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red in Alice's Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, this is the first fanfiction I have written in so long- I must celebrate. (blows party blower and throws confetti in the air with one hand) heheh... Well anyways, this is my first attempt in writing a little something for "Are you Alice?" (which the original story is by Ai Ninomiya) and yes it is based on a head canon I have where "What if outside of Wonderland there are other stories outside its walls, but that the chances of it to happen are almost slim to none". (shrugs) I was really tired when I came up with that idea, so... yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this. c:
> 
> Oh yeah, as for the setting of this; it's after Alice meets the Queen of Hearts, but before meeting the Duchess, if you're confused.

The sounds of crunching leaves and snapping twigs echo in the darkest depths of the forest that is almost in synced with what sounded like panted breaths, as if it someone was running away from something...and- well, you could be right; the source of the heavy breathing belonged to what looked to be a young woman with a red hood that hides her face and her cape that looked to have been snagged on many times before. She turned her head to checked and see whether or not it was behind her, but consequently that action made her trip and fall almost face-first to the ground with an "oof!". Sitting herself up, her breathing became erratic as she looks around to the dark greenery- her ears soon picked up that noise, that same growling noise that made her strayed her original path; compelling her to slowly turn her head as she stared at what looked to be a pair of golden eyes. On instinct the red hooded girl shrieked as she scrambled to her feet and began to run once more.

The woman held onto her hood as close as she could while she ran, although she began to feel herself wearing out, her aching body ready to give itself up until… a light, a light at the end of this tree-infested nightmare, ready to greet her. "Freedom!" she breathed happily as she used what was left of her strength to bust through it and into a grassy clearing, though trees are still about but thankfully not as much… she took a glance around, waiting to hear that noise once more… nothing, not even after some time passed. "Thank goodness…" she sighed, looking down at her now-ripped cape and back at the path she was at just some time ago; the one and only question that crossed her mind many times over after that encounter, "What, was that?"

Not wanting to wait another second to find out she began to proceed her way through the grassy path, taking off her hood for some air it revealed her appearance to be a brunette with green/brown eyes, she glanced down to catch glimpse of her shadow indicating the passing of time, sadly to no avail. She had gotten herself too distracted that she bumped into a tree. Rubbing her sore head, she saw that there wass something behind it and decided to go around it only to see a sign with a rabbit waving, a rainbow, star-like sparkle, and words that read "Welcome! Wonderland" with a hand pointing over to the left.

" 'Wonderland'...?" she muttered to herself in shock as her hand softly glided itself across the sign, "How far have I strayed from my destination...?" It took her a moment to snap out of her trance, looking around to see whether or not she was being followed once again as the woman now made her way to where the hand pointed to. After some running she finally made it out of the forest and into the entrance of what seemed to be a bustling town. Her eyes glistened in awe at the sight of so many people in one location, but in caution she pulled her hood back over her head as she made her way through the streets.

The woman took it all in; from people walking about and chatting over various things, to children running and playing about without a parent supervising, and couples with arms linked together and focusing their attention on one-another. It was a friendly sight to see, not to mention she is safe and sound from whatever it was that had stalked her earlier. She had gotten so focused on her surroundings that she bumped into someone and only uttered "Sorry" before continuing down the concrete path… although it made the person that was bumped into curious and decided to follow her in secret. The further she ventured into the town the more scared and confused she became, forcing herself to stop and get her mind back in order, hoping to try and stay calm… It almost worked, if not for someone pulling into a alleyway. "Wh-What the-?!" she nearly screamed as someone covered her mouth to avoid any sort of attention.

"Now now, let's not get ourselves into trouble Missy~." a male voice spoke, barely letting go of the girl; What she saw was a feminie-like man who is tall and pale, his hair the color of auburn adorned with cat-like ears and eyes that are the shade of brown with slits for pupils, and his clothes consisted of a black and a brown-lining suit with a loose shirt and brown vest underneath. "If you scream now we might get ourselves into some form of scandalous trouble."

Her brows furrowed at the sight of him, obviously scared for her life as she eyed the strange man to make sure he doesn't do anything dumb. "um…", she hesitated, "Wh-who are you? What do you want from me?"

The young man sighed to himself as he gave her a gentleman's bow, "You may call me Cheshire, it's very nice to meet you Milady."

" _'Cheshire'..._ " she quietly thought to herself as the red-cloaked woman stared at him confusion; it was obvious she had never heard of anyone with such a strange name.

"I assume you have never heard of me before." The comment made her gasp, making the taller man chuckle to himself from the response, "I can understand if this setting is new to you, but do not fret- someday you'll get used to it." Cheshire gave her a soft smile before taking her hand. "Welcome to Wonderland, Red Riding Hood."

She was amazed, all she could do was stare at him remaining silent for a moment… "You, You know who I am?"

"Of course I do," Cheshire walked over and softly pets her head, "your red hood and cape stands out like a sore thumb." It was all he spoke out loud before he softly said something to himself, soft enough for "Red" to miss what was said.

"I see…" she finally spoke as she shooed his hand away, "Well, I was heading over to visit a family member of mine, but today I was chased away from my path by some-... some terrifying monster. I would wish to return there to see her but after what happened..."

He nods in understanding as he begins to tap his chin with an index finger… after a bit he gets an idea. "I know someone that wouldn't mind having someone stay with them for awhile~."

"Really, Mister Cheshire?" Red asked in an excited tone that made him grin.

"Oh yes, but unfortunately I can't go too close or something bad would happen to me."

A look of worry and confusion became present from hearing that, "Like what?"

"I can not say, it's pretty graphic- even for your innocent ears~." He gives her a small pat on the head once more before he took her hand and lead her through the strange town, Red held onto her hood as she tries to keep up with his steps. It felt like it was taking forever until he stopped suddenly with the woman nearly bumping into him. "Here we are~." Cheshire turned and smiled at her.

Confused she walks around him and took a look around to see what looked to be various buildings with many windows and doors. "Where are we Mister Cheshire?"

"Aren't you full of questions," He replied as he ushers her to one of the doors, "this door right here shall take you to your new home."

"A-Are you sure about tha-" But as she turned around, she saw that he had disappeared. "Odd," she muttered as she looked around, "he was right behind me a second ago…" After a second she turned and began to hesitate for a moment before knocking on the door; Nothing… she hummed to herself for a second before knocking once more. "I guess no one's home..."

Before she took the chance to turn and leave the door opened to reveal a grown man with dark brown hair that reached down to his shoulders and eyes as black as starless night with bags underneath that showed that he never sleeps. His attire is mostly a black suit with a stock and a magician-esque hat; The man eyed her down, as if inspecting her. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh, um…" she felt her voice attempting to escape as she placed her hand to her collar of her shirt, "I- I am in n-need of a- a place to stay… Please." The atmosphere became silent as she noticed him closing the door on her. "Wait, please hear me out," Red begged as she held the door "My- My name is Red Riding Hood and I am in need of a place to stay at for a bit; Please, I am begging you, I have nowhere else to go!"

' _Red Riding Hood...?_ ' This piqued his interest a bit as he opened the door back up a bit; "How did you make it here of all places?"

"I-", she shook her head to get their thought aligned, "I don't know, all I did was followed a sign that lead me here! I- I was trying to get away from something that was hunting me down, and... I- I don't want to go back there! Please, all I ask is if you would let me stay here for the time being, I'll leave whenever you want without any complaints."

Just hearing her like that made him sigh in annoyance, it's either let her in and have her shut up or he will never hear the end of it- no matter how many times he told her no. "Wait here." he finally spoke and closed the door on her, taking his time for something that could only make Red grow more and more impatient. She was about to open the door herself when she heard what sounded to be him and another guy arguing over something... it gave her the tempting need to listen in on what they are saying due to how loud they were bickering; and by the sound of it it doesn't sound very pleasant.

"Sorry about that," the same scary man opened the door, "my acquaintance and I had a little disagreement."

"So, does that mean I'll be--?"

He opens the door wide enough for her to walk on in, "Come on in."

With a smile and a "Thank you!", she took a step inside she glanced about to see a very neat-looking room with a small kitchen attached to it. Upon it all she noticed a young man with short blond hair and wearing a white suit with a blue long-sleeve blouse underneath though upset over what was said between the two before-hand as he had his arms crossed and his head turned away with a huff; it was obvious that he does not want anything to do with the 'new person' that older gentleman mentioned. "um… Excuse me", she spoke and caught the blond's attention before taking off her hood, "um… My name's Red Riding Hood, it's nice to meet you."

Just seeing her caught him off guard. "H-Hey hold on Hatter," the blond looks around her to him, "I did NOT hear you say that our guest is going to be a woman!"

"Then you should have asked." The man named 'Hatter' shrugged as he heads to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

The young man scowled by that remark as he glanced back to Miss Red, who only looked at him worried, "S-Sorry about that." He stands up and extends his hand, "My name's Alice, good to meet you too."

" 'Alice'?", Red tilted her head to the side, "That, sounded like a girl's name."

"Don't remind me…" he muttered to himself, causing her to softly laugh and take his hand for a "how-do-you-do" handshake.

"Well Alice, I hope we get along well."

"Yeah, I hope so too." He scratched the back of his head as the two let go, "Say after you get settled in, how about you and I check out some places first thing tomorrow morning."

Red could only smile and nod at the request, "I would like that, thank you." With that she curtsied and decided to take a look around the complex to see what is where.

"And earlier, you said you didn't want to bring in a new person." The older man commented rather bluntly.

"H-Hey, I didn't know that this person was a girl!" Alice retorted, "After meeting the 'Queen' do you REALLY expect me to think the opposite?"

"Well either way we need to decide on living arrangements for her," The older man rubbed the back of his neck as if having a crick in it, "I don't have an extra bed for her to sleep on, but if you're that much of a gentleman you can give her yours."

"You can't be serious!"

"Well it's either you or her sleeping on the couch, or you two get to share the bed; Which is it?"

The blond could only scoff, seeing that Hatter did have a point there; on one hand if he lets her sleep on his bed then he'll have to move to the couch which won't really feel comfortable, but on the other hand Red would feel the same way if she  **does** choose the couch... so many possibilities and outcomes...

With a heavy sigh of impatience Hatter finally spoke, "If you're not going to pick something, then by my jurisdiction you and her will share the same bed."

"WHAT?! HEY, HOLD ON, YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME EVEN A MINUTE TO THINK OVER!"

"You should have said something." With a shrug he makes his way to look for Red, leaving Alice befuddled and angry, flopping back on the couch as he used his arm to hid his eyes from the light as he slowly closes them; he has more concerns to worry over than just one simple woman.


End file.
